Always
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: With Matt away at a Trial, His Daughter Beth and Husband Jesse, find themselves in need of Help..So, Kitty heads out ...to help them until Matt can get there...
1. Chapter 1

**"Always" **

Usual Disclaimer: just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

Pt.1

Winter, was just beginning to break and signs of spring were appearing around town. A small stream of light peeked through the window of the second floor of the Long Branch just as the cool breeze blew the Irish lace curtains inward. As it blew across the room and over the large brass bed, the two sleeping entwined bodies began to stir.

"Twitching his nose where the long copper-amber, now slightly golden tresses, were spread across his lower face, he brushed the curls away and rolled towards the woman who for years has held his heart.

Then, in a deep sultry voice: "Morning, Cowboy."

Snuggling against her, "Ummmm, morning, beautiful."

Then a slight giggle. "Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think maybe we could just stay here (giggling again) for the rest of the day?"

"Honey, as much as I'd love to…"

"I know, I know. You can't." Then she leaned up and kissed his chin.

"But before I go, let me say good morning." Sliding his hand around her waist, pulling her to him, burying his face in her neck, kissing along her neck, her ear, her chin, till he covered her mouth. By now he was a top of her in a deep passionate kiss.

Pulling away slightly, she could feel how aroused his body was. "Well, Marshal. Good morning to you too."

Before she could utter another word, all he would say was "Shhhh! Let me enjoy." He gradually worked his way to kissing every part of her body he knew would create extreme pleasure for, well, them both.

When she could no longer stand it, "Oh, Cowboy. I… I need you now. Now please?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Running his tongue straight up the center of her body till she pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist, melting the two together in heated passion.

Laying breathlessly entwined, her head on his chest. "Cowboy?"

"Ummm?"

"Hear that?"

"Ummm?"

"Our hearts! Strong and full of love."

Later, Matt went about his rounds as Kitty sat having coffee with Doc and Sam. They were laughing about  
different events over the years.

Doc finally stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh, there it is."  
"What Doc?" Kitty asked.

"I hear it coming. Just listen, you'll hear." Suddenly the sound of spurs.

"Oh, Doc, it's just Festus." Kitty said.

Swiping his mustache. "Yep, and my day is now ruined."

Giving him a scolding look, "Now you cut that out. He hasn't done …"

Before she could finish, "Yeah, just wait. He'll remedy that, you'll see."

Festus came through the batwing doors whistling. "Morning, Miz Kitty, Doc, Sam."

Smiling, "Good morning, Festus. Why you so chipper this morning? Kitty asked.

"Why, Miz Kitty, I've bin…"

"Here it comes." Doc added.

Swatting his arm, "Stop, Doc. Where've you been?"

"Up ta Silver Creek a fishin'. Catched me sum fish. See here?"

Just then, Doc asked, "And what else is that you have in your hands?"

Shaking off the papers he was holding as well, "Oh this here is mail. I was a over at the post office so I got yur mail too, Miz Kitty. Yur's too, Doc."

Kitty and Doc just stared at him. The mail now was covered in fish juice. Doc gave Kitty a look. "SEE."

She was now holding back a laugh. "Well, thank you, Festus. Appreciate it." As she was shaking off the letters she asked. "Festus, would you like coffee?"

"Oh no, Miz Kitty, Matthew needs me in the office. He has to go to Hayes."

"What?"

"Sure, he was a gonna tell ya his own self."

Doc shook his head. "But you took care of that, didn't you?"

Kitty was no longer amused. "Doc, have another cup. I'll be right back!" She headed across Front Street to Matt's office.

Matt had his back to the door, packing his gear, when he heard the door open. "Good, Festus, you're back.  
Not sure how long I'll be, but…."

"Well, I guess that answers one of my questions."

Turning quickly, "Kitty!"

She was now standing with her hands on her hips. "Were you just going to leave?"

"Look, Kit, I was coming over to tell you. I just got the wire this morning. That trial I was at last week…"

Furrowing her brow, "Yeah?"

"The Judge granted an appeal so I have to testify again."

Dropping the stern look, "Well…"

"Look, Kit, the sooner I get there, the sooner it's over and I get back."

"Yeah, I know." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, leave the light on for me, will ya?"

Smiling up at him, "Don't I always, Cowboy?"

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the Long Branch."

As they walked, "Uh, Kit? Where were you today?"

"What?"

"Why do you smell like you were fishing?"

She just let out a loud laugh! "Come on, I'll tell you all about it over coffee." The two walked arm in arm across Front Street.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**"Always" **

Pt.2

Matt, Kitty and Doc had a few laughs over the story of Festus with the fish and the mail. "Well, I guess I'd better be on my way."

"So, you don't know how long you'll be?" Kitty asked.

"Kit, I'm hoping it's all over and I'm back here in say a week, but..."

As she walked him out, Festus had Buck waiting for him ready to go. "Kitty rubbed Buck's nose. "You take good care of him boy. And bring him back safe, hear me? I'm counting on you."

"Kit, I'll see you when I get back." Leaning in to kiss her, quickly. They still tried to be discreet.

"Cowboy." Looking at him very heartfelt.

Just nodding, "I know, honey. I will, I will." As he climbed up on Buck, he smiled and said. "Keep our light burning." And as if reading one another's minds, placing their hands over their hearts and patting, they both spoke one word. "Always"

When Kitty returned to the saloon, Sam looked at her. "Miss Kitty, I think these are dry enough for you to read now." Sam had placed the letters next to the stove.

"Thank you, Sam. Doc? How about a drink?" After a few hours she began to open the first letter. It was hard to read the envelope, it still smelled but the letter inside was ok. "Doc, it's from Beth." She continued to read:

Dear Momma and Daddy,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. We've been so swamped but things are well, progressing. The babies are getting so big. They miss their Grandma, and Grandpa. Truthfully, I miss you both too.

Daddy, Momma, I need you. Daddy, I didn't want to ask for help but I couldn't think of who else to talk to and I know you've dealt with this sort of thing before. Jesse and I are in trouble. There is some man named Shaffer. He is trying to confiscate all the land here in Springfield and if ranchers won't sell to him well…, he's been known to find other means. Daddy, we've worked too hard. Jesse didn't want me to write and tell you but he went to see this Shaffer and now he's been gone for two weeks and I'm worried. No one has heard from or seen him and no one wants to help me.

Kitty was now in shock as she read this to Doc. "Oh, Doc, I have to do something."

"Honey, what can you do?" He asked.

"Well…" Folding up the letter she'd not even finishing reading. "She can't be alone. Jesse is gone and well, we don't know what has happened to him. Matt's not here. You heard him, he may not be back for a week or so."

"Now, Kitty, wait…" Doc began.

"No, Doc. I'm going to Colorado. I'll send word to Matt about what is happening." Looking at Sam, "I'm going to need you to…"

"I got things here, Miss Kitty. You just do what you have to. But, Miss Kitty?"

"What?"

"I agree with Doc. You should wait till you talk to the Marshal."

Now with a miffed look. "I can't, don't you two understand? Beth is our daughter. She needs me, us."

Doc and Sam just stared at one another. Then Doc started to say. "But, honey, listen to me. I want you to sit down here and really listen to me." Now grabbing hold of both her hands and squeezing tight. "I know how much you love that girl, believe me I do. But you have no idea what you're walking into. I think you should get word to Matt and let him handle this."

Looking down and shaking her head. "No. No, Matt's not here and he has that trial. I'm going."

"But if he doesn't get my message, I want you to make sure you tell him about this just as soon as he gets back. Will you do that?"

Furrowing his brow, "Why of course I will. Kitty, please think about this."

"It's Beth, Doc." Then she headed up the stairs.

Sam, looked puzzled. "Oh, Doc, I'm worried. The Marshal isn't going to like this."

"Sam, don't you worry about Matt. About all we can do, is pray Kitty, Beth and Jesse are all safe here."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**"Always" **

Pt.3

Kitty was up and ready to go early the next morning. She made arrangements for the train to Springfield, Colorado. Before she left she sent word to Hayes' Sheriff's office for Matt, letting him know that she went to be with Beth. That there was a problem and she would contact him when she got there. Then sent one to Beth, telling her she was on her way.

About mid-afternoon, Matt arrived in Hayes, tired and hungry. This was the last place he wanted to be or going through this trial all over again. Hopefully after he testified he could be out of there and on his way home. As he rode Buck up to the Sheriff's office, the door opened. "Well, Matt, sorry I had to bring you back so soon."

"Ahh, that's the chance we take, Jake." He said as he dismounted from Buck.

"Look, the least I can do is buy you dinner. Think you can handle a steak?" Jake Reilly asked Matt.

"Oh, you bet."

"Well, then drop your things in the office and let's go."

As they sat in the café enjoying dinner and discussing what would take place with the trial, Jake was shaking his head. "Matt, I really thought the was an open and shut case. No room for an appeal. But now, remember that witness? She is recanting her story, saying now she's not sure and she doesn't want to go through anymore. I don't get it, Matt. Who hires a man that would do such things, and then say you know nothing about it?"

"Jake, I've seen all kinds. They're out there."

While they were leaving, a young boy came running from the telegraph office. "Sheriff! Sheriff!"

"What is it son? Slow down."

"Mack says I need to deliver this to you. Says it's important. It's from Dodge City."

Matt pushed back his hat. "Dodge?"

As Jake started to read it, he turned to Matt. "Here, Matt, it's yours."

Matt took it from him and began to read:

Marshal Matthew Dillon  
C/o Sheriff J. Reilly  
Hayes City, Kansas

Matt, heading for Springfield, Colorado. Stop. Beth and Jesse in trouble. Stop .Will contact you when I get there .Stop .

Kitty

Matt's face scoured with concern. "Matt, is something wrong? Matt?"

"It's from Kitty."

"Matt, is Kitty alright?"

"Oh, yeah I think so."

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure, Jake but we need to get this trial over with fast. My Daughter and Kitty need me."

"Sure, Matt, the judge will be here later today. Trial starts first thing tomorrow."

Springfield, Colorado

As the train pulled into the depot, Kitty was staring out the window in such deep thought, she didn't even hear the conductor announce the stop. As he walked through the car, "Ma'am, we're in Springfield. Ma'am?"

Startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, thank you. I was..."

"I see you were about a thousand miles away." He said smiling.

Returning the smile, "Yes, well, it's been a long ride."

"You boarded in Dodge City, Kansas. Is that right?"

"Yes, that is right."

"Well, let me help you."

As Kitty descended the train stairs, she began looking around, remembering the last time she and Matt had visited Beth and Jesse on their new ranch after the birth of their twin boys. Michael (named for her mother Mike) & Matthew for her father . She tried to think of them. They were close to one years old. Must be trying to walk, cutting teeth.

But no matter how much she tried, her thoughts went back to Beth and the pain she must be in. She knew that feeling so well. Knowing the man you love with all your heart is out there somewhere but you don't know where or if he is even alive. She'd had over twenty years of those feelings. But she didn't want this for their daughter, Beth.

Suddenly, she heard a voice: "Momma! Momma! Over here, this way." Then before she knew it Beth threw her arms around her in a huge hug. "Oh, Momma, I'm so happy you're here." Then she looked around. "Daddy?"

"No, sweetheart, he's not with me. When I got your letter Daddy was on his way to Hayes. He had to re-testify at a trial but I did send him a wire letting him know I was on my way here and that you wrote. And when he gets back, I promise you, he will be here."

"Well, I know he will." Beth smiled. "Let's get you to the ranch. Ok? There are two certain little cowboys who are waiting for their grandma."

"Oh, Beth, I can't wait to see them. They must be so big by now."

Laughing, then arm in arm they walked to Beth's wagon. As they were ready leave the depot, a rather large man walked passed and tipped his hat to Kitty. "Ma'am."

Beth got really angry. "Momma, ignore him."

"Beth?"

"That is Shaffer."

With a raised brow, Kitty looked off in the distance. "Oh? Umm?" Then she smiled. "Let's go see those beautiful little cowboys!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**"Always" **

Pt.4

Hayes, Kansas

Bright and early, Matt was at Jake's office, ready to go to court. All he could think about was doing his part in testifying and getting back to Dodge to find out what was happening with Beth.

Jake, knowing Matt like he did was up and ready. "Matt, ol' boy, I knew you be here with the birds. Come on we have time for breakfast."

While having coffee, Jake asked Matt about it. "It might be none of my business, but do you want to talk about it? I know that wire has you distracted."

"Jake, that's just it. I'm as in the dark as you are until Kitty lets me know more when she gets there. Let's just get through this trial and then…."

Placing his hand on Matt's shoulder, "If there's anything I can do…."

"Thanks, Jake, preciate' it." Then rubbing his chin. "Kitty, keep your temper in check. Please. And please send me some word soon."

Springfield, Colorado

Kitty woke early, dressing quietly, figuring she'd make breakfast for Beth and the boys. While in the kitchen, she heard the sound of horses, then voices. One being Beth's! Quickly, she ran to the front of the house.

Sitting tall in the saddle was Harlen Shaffer with several of his hands.

Kitty walked up behind Beth, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Beth?:

"Morning, Momma."

Then Shaffer, tipped his hat. "Morning, Ma'am."

In complete anger, Beth said, "Don't you dare speak to my mother."

"I'm just being polite, Mrs. Clayton."

"You know nothing about being polite. I want you off my land, now!"

Kitty rested both hands on Beth's shoulders. "Let me, sweetheart. Mr. Shaffer, is it?"

Removing his hat, "Yes, Ma'am. Harlen Shaffer at your service."

Now in a stern tone and raised brow, "Well, if that's the case, I do believe my daughter has just asked you to vacate her property. Now, I'll go you one better. Leave now or I will have you physically removed and, or arrested for trespassing."

"But…" Shaffer started to say.

Kitty didn't let him finish. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shaffer, my daughter made a request. I'm demanding that you leave. You have no business here and you are not welcome."

"Miss…"

"It's Mrs. Mrs. Dillon to you."

"Alright, Mrs. Dillon, let me warn you, warn you both. You are both making a huge mistake."

"Oh, no. The mistake is yours, Mr. Shaffer. Goodbye."

Shaffer, let out a big huff and looked at his men. "Come on, let's go." He yelled as he rode away. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot."

Kitty just smiled. "Come inside, sweetheart. I think the boys are awake."

"Momma."

Smiling at Beth, "Yes?"

"He'll be back."

"I'm sure he will but we'll deal with that then. Come, let's have breakfast." When they came in the house, they could hear Michael and Matthew. "See? Sounds like two little cowboys are hungry." Kitty winked at her.

Sitting, feeding the boys, "Momma, how can you be so calm about what just happened?"

"Beth, sweetheart, what happened? He came here, you wanted him to leave, now he's gone. Look, why don't you calm down and tell me what is going on with this Harlen Shaffer."

Handing Beth a cup of coffee. "Oh, I'm drinking tea now, Momma."

"Oh, Ok." Kitty said. "Take a deep breath, relax and now tell me."

"Momma, you and Daddy know how hard Jesse and I have worked to build this ranch."

"Of course we do." Kitty answered.

"This part of Springfield is really blossoming and doing so well."

"Ok and…?"

"Then about eight months ago this… this Harlen Shaffer comes in and starts trying to buy up all the land. And if that wasn't enough, he wanted land that ranchers already own. He wants to monopolize this whole part of the country."

"Beth, you don't have to sell."

"We know. We don't want to. This is our home. But others who didn't sell to him…well…"

"Well what, Beth?" Kitty asked.

"Let me just say, there have been a run of unfortunate accidents. Then when the bank calls the mortgage on the loan and the ranchers are in a spot, in comes Harlen Shaffer, offering only pennies on the dollar."

"Oh, Beth, that's awful. He should be shot. Hasn't anyone tried to do anything?"

"No, it's like everyone is so afraid of him. Then last week, Jesse turned him down again. And then we lost 75 horses Jesse was supposed to take to sell. He and his Uncle Jack Allison were going to make a deal. But now… Their deal was for 100 horses. Momma we needed that money. Jesse got angry, said he was going to see Shaffer." Tears filled her eyes.

"No, now Beth, don't you think that. Jesse is a strong man. He's fine, you'll see. If you only knew how many times I felt that same way about your father. Sweetheart, we're going to figure this out, I promise."

Tears trickled down Beth's cheeks. Kitty pulled her to her in a hug. "Now, now, come on. It's going to be just fine. Beth, I'm going to ride into town. I promised your father to let him know when I got here. You get some rest. I'll be back soon, ok?" Kissing her on the forehead, "Don't you worry about a thing."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**"Always" **

Pt.5

Matt sat slouched sideways in his chair. It seemed like this trial was taking forever in his mind. Actually his mind was not even there. Now resting his chin in his hand, listening to the same testimony he had just heard over and over not more then a week ago, finally he heard the judge say, "Marshal? Marshal Dillon?"

"Oh, uh. Yes, Your Honor."

"Are you waiting for a written invitation?"

"I'm sorry, Judge?"

"Will you please take the stand?"

"Yes, Judge."

Then the lawyer for the accused proceeded. "Now, Marshal Dillon, I understand you were called into this case after the fact. Is that correct?"

"That is correct. I was called to handle the situation in Elkhart."

"Where?" The lawyer asked.

"Sorry," Matt replied. "That would be Elkhart, Kansas."

"Go on."

"When I arrived, the Sheriff there had in custody the prisoner." Matt now pointed to Pete Robertson. "He had arrested him for brutally assaulting a young woman, then burning down her family home with her still inside."

The lawyer now interrupted. "But there are no murder charges here, Marshal."

"No, you're right. Thanks to a good Samaritan who rescued her when he saw Robertson running from the house."

"But, Marshal, isn't it true the young woman recanted her version of the charges?"

"Out of fear, yes. Do you have children Mr. Ahh…?"

"Marshal, my having children isn't important here."

Matt just tightened his lips and jaw. "Never mind, you just answered my question. It's obvious you don't. It's also fairly obvious, he was working under someone else. Not the smartest move but…"

"Your Honor!" The lawyer yelled out.

"Marshal, can you control your statements?"

Matt then added. "One other thing, in my investigation of this matter, Judge, I'll stake my job on it. There is big money behind what is going on here. Just as I said in my first testimony, Robertson's not working alone."

The judge leaned over. "Marshal, you may step down."

As Matt stepped down from the chair, Jake motioned to him from his seat. "Matt, quick." Then he handed him a wire.

As Matt looked down at it, it was from Kitty.

Marshal Matthew Dillon  
C/O Sheriff J. Reilly  
Hayes, Kansas

Matt, need you here A.S.A.P. . Stop . Jesse is missing . Stop . Been missing two weeks . Stop . I'll fill you in when you arrive . Stop . Other related trouble . Stop .  
Kitty

Matt crumbled the paper, looking around. "Matt, what is it?"

"Jake, I need to get out of here. It's my daughter and son-in-law. There's some trouble. Kitty's there but she's worried."

"Well, Matt, we're breaking for the day, let's go see the judge."

Springfield, Colorado

After sending the wire to Matt, Kitty walked around Springfield trying to get a feel for what was going on. Seeing what she could see or overhear.

Several ranchers were outside of the feed store talking, all concerned that Shaffer was nosing around their places, checking out with the town banker the value of the land deeds. It was like they knew who was next on the list.

Then she overheard one of them say: "Looks like Shaffer has his sights set on the Clayton place now. Those kids can't fight him for long. Hell, no one has even seen Jesse for going on two weeks now."

Then another one in the crowd spoke up. "Suppose he mysteriously had an accident?"

Kitty stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?"

They all stopped and looked up. "Oh, pardon us, Ma'am."

"No, that's alright. I just happened to overhear what you said about Jesse Clayton possibly, mysteriously having an accident?"

"Oh no, Ma'am, you must be mistaken."

"No, no, I heard you very clearly."

Finally, a third man asked, "Why? Who are you?"

"He's my son-in-law. If you all feel like this is what is happening why, why aren't any of you standing up and doing anything about this? What is wrong with all of you?"

"You're a woman, you have no idea what this is about."

"Oh, don't you dare. Don't give me that. Well if you are all too coward then I'll have to do something myself!" And she stormed off.

As she made her way down the street she headed straight for the Sheriff's office.

Throwing the door open, startling him. "Whoa there, Missy. Now nothing can be all that bad."

"Don't you 'whoa Missy' me."

"Calm down, honey."

"I'm not your honey either."

Chuckling, he said, "Ok. Why don't you tell me what you are so all fired up about?"

"Well, maybe I just will do that." With hands on her hips, "I don't think you have a grain of sense in that head of yours. That, or you don't deserve to be wearing that badge."

"Whoa now. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Damn it! It's what you're not doing! You're letting that… that Harlen Shaffer waltz around this place running rough shod over anything and anybody he wants. And your doing nothing!"

"Here sit." Pulling out a chair for her.

"I don't want to sit. How long are you going to let him try to steal the land out from under these ranchers? And when they don't comply well.. Oops, accidents just happen."

"And has he done this to you, Miss…?"

"Mrs. Mrs. Dillon. No, my daughter."

"I know of no accident." The sheriff answered.

"Really! So surprising!" Kitty said sarcastically. "Jesse's been missing for going on two weeks. Other families have unexplained accidents, all the same families who wouldn't sell out to Shaffer, and what are you doing? Oh, don't bother with an answer. Nothing! Well, that will all change." She turned and slammed the door on her way out.

Across the street, she noticed a saloon. Thinking to herself, 'I need a drink.' Several people stopped to look as she entered.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Whiskey, please."

"Oh, Ma'am, are you sure you want to be…"

"Yes, I've been inside a saloon before. Whiskey, please."

"Coming right up!"

She could feel eyes on her back. "Mrs. Dillon, isn't it?"

Turning slowly. "That's right!"

"This is hardly the place for a…"

"Save the charm, Mr. Shaffer. Is there something you wish to say to me?"

"I'd be pleased if you'd sit with me."

Kitty moved to a table where Shaffer was sitting. "Alright, now, what?"

"Not much on small talk are you?" Shaffer asked.

"Get to your point, Mr. Shaffer."

"Mrs. Dillon, I am a business man."

"Ha!"

"I am." He said.

"You don't say?" Kitty said with a smirk. "Mr. Shaffer, I know businessmen. You're a bully, a monster. Businessmen make deals, you make threats, then take. But not anymore."

Now he began to laugh.

"I know what you tried to do to Beth and Jesse and I can't prove it just yet but I know your behind Jesse's disappearance."

"Laughing again, saying, "Look here, men, just like a momma bear."

Now standing before he could finish, "Mr. Shaffer, word to the wise. Think just how far a momma bear will go to protect her cubs." Dropping her glass on the table so to splash her whiskey all over him. "Food for thought." With a raised brow and looking over her shoulder as she left the saloon!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**"Always" **

Pt.6

Hayes , Kansas

Jake and Matt spotted the judge in the café after they left the court room. "Excuse us, Judge? I won't take up but a minute of your time. If you won't be needing any further testimony from me…"

"Before he could finish, "Marshal, are we keeping you from someplace more important, then say this trial?"

"Judge, I'm not saying this trial isn't important but I just received word that my daughter is…"

Throwing his hand up in front of Matt, "Wait. You have a daughter?"

Matt stopped and looked at the judge. "Yes! Actually two. Beth, she and her husband live in Colorado. And Mary, she is away at school."

"Well, I'll be." The judge said in surprise. "This wire… is there trouble?"

"That's just it. I don't have all the details. Just that my son-in-law is missing and there is more trouble and I'm needed there. And if my part here is through, I…"

"By all means, Marshal Dillon, go, take care of your family. And I wish you the best."

"Thank you, Judge! Jake, thanks. I'll see ya."

Dodge City ,Kansas

Matt rode as fast and hard as he could, trusting Buck would get him to Dodge with as little complication as possible. As he rode in, Doc flagged him down. "Matt! Matt! How'd things go?"

"Still going on, Doc. I left after I testified. I got a wire from Kitty. She says Jesse is missing going on two weeks."

"Yeah, Kitty sent me one too." Doc said. "Those poor kids. Matt, I wanted Kitty to wait for you but…"

Waving his hand in front of him. "I know, Doc. It's pointless. You couldn't have stopped her."

Swiping his mustache. "Glad you realize that."

"Doc, I learned a long time ago, Kitty does what Kitty wants. And when it comes to our girls…. Well. Doc, I need to pack and get a train ticket."

"Matt, you need to sleep. You've been riding for…"

Matt just shot Doc a look.

Doc shrugged his shoulders saying: "And when it comes to YOUR GIRLS. Ummmmmm?"

Springfield, Colorado

Early in the morning, Beth found Kitty out in the barn with Michael and Matthew. She had found a way to set them on one of the ponies, Jesse and Beth were raising. Just letting them get the feel for being around and setting on the animal.

She never heard Beth walk in. "Boys, see." She was holding them on. "Softtttttt." Letting them feel the mane.

Beth just stood at the open doorway smiling, listening. "Wait till Grandpa sees his little cowboys. You two are going to be just as big and strong as your daddy and your grandpa especially if you keep eating the way you do." Then she let out a huge laugh.

Then without warning both boys began laughing right along with her. With that Beth couldn't hold back. "Momma? Listen to them."

Startled, Kitty jumped. "Beth, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was enjoying watching you with the boys. But, Momma, don't you think they're a little young yet?"

"Oh, just letting them get familiar and I thought we would let you sleep in a bit. You seemed to have a restless night."

Beth just dropped her head. "Momma? We are going to find Jesse, aren't we?"

"Yes! Yes, we are, Elizabeth Ann Yardner Dillon Clayton. You look at me and I want you to listen to me. Your husband and their father is coming home. Now what do you say we take these to little riders in for some breakfast?"

Kitty and Beth each grabbed one of the boys and headed towards the house. As they left the barn, Beth looked up. "Oh, Momma, someone's coming. I can't deal with them again."

"Beth, you go inside. Let me…"

Just then, Beth realized who it was. "Momma, it's Daddy!" She handed Kitty the baby and ran to Matt. "Daddy, you're here."

Matt barely made it down off the horse when Beth wrapped herself around him, crying. Wrapping his huge frame around his daughter he looked to Kitty and without words, they just nodded to one another. Kitty placed both boys on the grass and joined Matt and Beth. "Are you two alright?"

"Uh huh. We're fine. Now. We'll tell you all about it inside."

Matt looked over Kitty's shoulder surprised. "Hey, when did that happen?"

Kitty and Beth both furrowing their brows, "What?"

When they turned to see what he was talking about, both Michael and Matthew were standing hold on to one another, taking their first steps. Kitty and Beth looked at one another then at Matt, then together said, "JUST NOW."

Together they walked slowly to the boys not to startle them. Bending down to see them at their level. "Hey boys, can Grandpa get a hug?" Matt just scooped them up and they both laughed out loud. Matt looked at Beth. "Been with Grandma, have they?"

Kitty slapped at his arm. "Oh, Cowboy! Let's go inside."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**"Always" **

Pt.7

In Town  
Springfield, Colorado

In the backroom of the Rusty Rail Saloon, Harlen Shaffer and some of his men were sitting playing poker. A man at the bar was poking fun of the way Kitty had made a fool of Shaffer a few days before, not knowing Shaffer was in the backroom.

When Harlen Shaffer over heard him, he sent one of his men to get him. "So, you were amused, were you?" Shaffer asked.

"Oh, Mr. Shaffer, I didn't mean anything by it. I just never thought…"

"You never thought what?"

"Well, that you'd let a woman, of all people, do you like that. She was pretty and all but the way she done warned you…"

"No one warns Harlen Shaffer."

"Oh, yes sir, Mr. Shaffer. I know that. I was just saying…"

"Get this piece of… Get him out of my sight."

A few of the men threw him out. From the upstairs landing they were being watched by a curious onlooker. She didn't miss a word. She also saw what happened the day Kitty was there. She strolled down the stairs and into the back room. "You boys. Take a walk."

They all looked at her.

"What? I said take a walk. Give us some privacy. Harlen, unless you'd like another woman to make a fool of you in front of your minions…" Harlen frowned at her. She just smiled back. "Well?"

"Leave us boys."

"Pour me a drink, Harlen."

"Just tell me what this is all about."

"Harlen, are you a complete fool? Do you know what kind of trouble you are raining down on your head?"

"Woman, what are you babbling about?"

"Do you have any idea who that woman was?"

"Woman? What woman?"

"The redhead, Kitty Russell."

"No, dear, she said her name was Dillon."

Now she was laughing hard. "Oh, Harlen, better yet!"

"Do you know her Dolly?"

"Yes, dearest Harlen. I do know her, very well. That my dearest Harlen, is Kitty Russell Dillon, owner of the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City, Kansas. When I first knew her she was just Kitty Russell. Does the name Dillon mean anything to you Harlen?"

"Ummmm… Should it?"

"You idiot! Dillon? Dodge City, Kansas? Kitty Dillon is the wife of Matt Dillon. U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon."

"Are you sure about this?" Harlen asked.

"Yes, I knew Matt very well. It was a long time ago but… Harlen, you said she was the Clayton woman's momma? If that's true… whoa… That means it's possible Matt Dillon is her father and I don't wanna be you."

"How well did you know this Dillon?" Shaffer asked.

"Well, let's just say there was a time I had hope, I'd be Mrs. Dillon."

"And what happened?"

"Two things I guess." She said. "One, his badge, and now I'm beginning to think, she was the other. So I moved on."

Shaffer just smirked at Dolly. "So, what your telling me, Dolly ol' gal, is this Dillon tossed you over for the beautiful redhead."

Now getting angry. "No one tosses me over!" And she stormed out of the room!

Harlen Shaffer laughed a loud deep laugh. He now knew he struck a nerve with this woman.

Clayton Ranch

Matt sat playing with Michael and Matthew on the porch while Kitty helped Beth with lunch. Then the two woman watched through the doorway. They didn't have the heart to break up the fun. The boys were climbing all over him. It was like climbing a mountain. Matthew was trying to put Matt's hat on only to have it swallow his entire head. This created a loud laugh from both Kitty and Beth. "Looks like, I know what we need to buy." Kitty joked.

"How long have you two been there?"

"Long enough, Daddy. Come on, time for lunch."

Matt grabbed both boys and said, "Hey boys, lunch."

Kitty rolled her eyes to Beth. "They're Dillon's."

Arm in arm they all went in.

After lunch, Beth put the boys down for a nap then she, Matt and Kitty sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok, honey, now do you want to tell me from the beginning?" He reached over and covered her tiny hand with his. "Take your time."

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." She started out.

"Beth. No, no apologies."

She wiped her eyes that had started to fill with tears. "Ok, well, like I told Momma, about eight months ago, things were starting to go really well here. Business was picking up great. Jesse's uncle Jack Anderson, you remember him?"

"Sure, I remember." Matt answered.

"He and Jesse made a deal to drive 100 of our horses and some of Jack's together and they were getting a real good price. And we need the money. Anyway, that's when this this Shaffer… ugh!"

"Honey, calm down." Kitty added.

"Who's Shaffer?" Matt asked.

"Matt, Harlen Shaffer," Kitty said, "I've had the pleasure of meeting him." She just waved her hand. "Go on, sweetheart."

"Rumor in town was, he was buying up all the land in the area. Jesse and I didn't worry at first till we found out he wanted land and property that ranchers and families already owned. And he had approached a few."

"Ok and what happened?" Matt asked.

"Well, when they turned him down," Beth was now visibly shaken, "weird accidents started happening. People being hurt, barns being burned. It was to the point that ranchers and families were losing money and then the banker would call the loan on their property. Then along comes Mr. Shaffer. Buying up the loans on their property for pennies on the dollar and kicking them off their land. Oh, Daddy."

"Ok, Beth. What about Jesse?"

With tear filled eyes, "Shaffer came here. He wanted our place. He and Jesse fought. Jesse said he wouldn't sell and told him to leave. Two days later, our barn burned and 75 of our horses were gone! Now he and Uncle Jack can't make their deal. Some of our neighbor's helped Jesse rebuild the barn, but then Jesse went to confront Shaffer and I haven't seen him since." Now tears were falling hard.

Matt moved over to wrap his arms around her. "Beth, we're going to find Jesse. I promise." Matt just looked at Kitty. "Where can I find this Shaffer?"

"Oh, the Rusty Rail Saloon." Kitty said. "And Matt…"

Looking at one another, both with a hand on their chests staring blue to blue. "Always." They repeated in sinc to one another.

"Beth, I'm going to take a horse from the barn and return this one in town."

"Sure, Daddy. There's a great buckskin. I call him Lil' Buck. He reminds me of your Buck. Take him."

Matt kissed Beth on the forehead. "You just leave this to me."

Kitty walked out with Matt. "Cowboy?"

"I'm just going to feel out the situation, Kit. See what I can find out."

"No, I need to tell you…"

His Eyes were rolling already. "What did you do?"

"I went to see the Sheriff. I think maybe it didn't go as well as it could have."

"Ahhh, Kit."

"Matt, he knows what this Shaffer is doing and he's closing his eyes to it all. I lost my temper."

"That's a surprise. Kitty, when are you going to learn to control that temper of yours?"

"Matt, I…"

"Ah, Kit, we'll talk about it later."

"Matt, they're our kids."

Just nodding, he kissed her quickly and rode off.

Now pouting as she walked back inside, thinking to herself. "I guess I should have told him about my talk with Harlen Shaffer too. Oh well."

In Town, Springfield, Colorado

Matt returned the borrowed horse to the stable then headed for the Sheriff's office. He knocked and entered. "Hello, Sheriff. I'm Matt Dillon, United States Marshal from Dodge City."

Sitting with his feet resting on the desk, he looked up, pushed back his hat and stared at Matt. "Sooooo you're the lucky S.O.B."

"Excuse me?" Matt said.

"It must take some man to deal with and put up with the firestorm that blew in here the other day. I do believe she said she was Mrs. Dillon. A lot of woman. What a beauty. Red hair."

Matt was just staring at him. Then… "Are you done?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Yes, Kitty is my wife and I'd appreciate if you'd…"

Then the Sheriff threw up his hands. "Ok, ok. Sorry, Dillon. But she is a fireball! She came in here on a tear about Jesse Clayton being missing and what was I gonna do about it."

Matt standing with his hat, twirling it in his hands. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. What should I do? Look, Dillon, he's a grown man. If he decides to leave home and not come back… Maybe he found a new woman?"

Matt reached over and grabbed him by the collar. "Jesse didn't run off with another woman. Something happened to him. He has a family that is worried about him. What can you tell me about this Shaffer character?"

"Who? Harlen Shaffer?"

"Yeah, him." Matt said.

"He's a wealthy rancher. Came to Springfield oh, bout eight months or so ago. Wants to make this his home. Why you asking?"

"Well, from what I'm hearing, he's trying to buy up land."

"Well, Dillon, that's not against the law."

Matt was now rocking back on his heels. "Yeah, but it is against the law to harass ranchers who refuse to sell to him."

"And you think Shaffer is doing this, huh?"

"Yeah, I do." Matt replied.

"And how do you think he is doing this?" The Sheriff asked.

"Burning out barns, releasing stock, causing physical harm. Need I go on?" Matt's jaws were tightening. "If I have to get a circuit court judge in here, I will." Matt turned to leave.

"Dillon, I don't like being threatened."

"Sheriff, that wasn't a threat."

"Dillon, where you going?"

"To find Jesse. And if anything has happened to him…" Matt threw his hat on his head and walked out.

As he went to mount up, behind him came a voice: "Well now, if it isn't the most handsome cowboy this side of the Mississippi. Aren't you gonna say hello, Matt? Been a long time, darlin'." As she planted a kiss on mim with her arms wrapped around him!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Always" **

Pt.8

Clayton Ranch

Kitty watched Beth. She knew something else was bothering her. "Sweetheart, come sit. I made some tea." Kitty wrapped Beth in her arms on the settee. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"What, Momma? How do you always know when something is wrong even before we say anything? You know Mary and I talk about that all the time." Then she giggled. "Momma always knew too."

"Sweetheart, I guess it comes with being a momma."

Beth snuggled up closer. "I need Jesse to come home."

Brushing her hair back off her face. "He will, Beth. He will."

"No, Momma, you don't understand."

"Beth, sure I do. You love him. He's your husband, your love, your best friend, the father of your three children."

Beth suddenly got still. "What did you say?" Then she sat up and looked at Kitty. "You said three children?"

"Uh huh." Kitty smiled.

"But how did you know?"

"Beth, you have a beautiful glow just like you did when you were carrying the boys. And I may have never had a baby, but I've…"

Suddenly Beth looked at Kitty. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, don't you be sorry. Honey, I'm happy, delighted for you and Jesse. Did you tell him?"

"I was going to and then all this happened and…" Her eyes began to fill.

"Now, now, don't you worry. Jesse is going to be so happy. You'll see. So will your father."

"I wasn't sure if I should tell Daddy. I didn't want him to worry."

"I'll handle your father." Kitty just winked.

In Town, Springfield, Colorado

A crowd started to form. Matt was trying to pull himself away from Dolly's grasp. "Will you let go?"

"Now is that anyway to greet a lady, or an old friend?"

"Dolly? Dolly Winters?"

"Glad to see you remember me."

Now rolling his eyes. "Ol' friend, huh?" And under his breath, "Lady?" Then a sudden thought came to mind. "Oh, if Kitty knows she's here, or that this just happened and in the middle of the street… UGH!"

"Look, Dolly. Nice to see you but I'm real busy. So, I have to go, ok?"

"Oh, Matt. You want to find the Clayton boy don't you?"

Matt stopped. "What do you know about that?" He asked.

"Might be a lot. Maybe you could buy me say, supper and drinks?"

"Look, Dolly, I'm…"

Laughing at him, she said. "Oh, Kitty? I know she's here too. Saw her at the Rusty Rail a few days ago with Harlen Shaffer. Matt, I always told you she wasn't the woman for you. Tsk, tsk, tsk! There's a reason life brought you to Springfield."

Matt pushed his hat down on his head. "Yeah, our daughter and son-in-law. And you're wrong, Dolly. Kitty is the woman for me. She is my wife."

"Technicalities, sweetie!" Dolly said sarcastically.

"Dolly, what do you know about Jesse?"

"Buy me supper and we'll talk."

"Ugh… Come on then."

She entwined her arm in his and said, "This way, Handsome!"

Sitting in the café, Matt just wanted to get supper over with and get whatever information he thought she may have. If she really had any. While they were eating, "Ok, Dolly. Talk!"

"Well, talk in town has it that Harlen, Harlen Shaffer that is, is out to buy up as much land as possible."

"Ok, I know that much." Matt added.

"Well, I overheard Harlen's boys talking about the orders he gave to get rid of the Clayton boy so they could work on his wife. You know weaker target, out there alone with them little boys."

Matt was seeing fire. "Did you hear anything about how or where they were getting rid of him?"

"Maybe?"

"DOLLY!"

"I think I know where they may have him but I'd have to show you myself." Now she was smiling at him.

"Dolly, I don't have time for games."

"Do you want to find Clayton or not?"

Matt wasn't sure if he could trust her, but again he didn't want to risk the chance she may know where Jesse was. "Ok. But you'd better not be playing games with me, Dolly, so help you."

"Get me a horse, Matt, and meet me back here, say around midnight. Alone! If Harlen knows I'm helping you he'll…"

"Don't worry about Harlen Shaffer. I'll handle him."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**"Always" **

Pt.9

Matt came back to the ranch, long enough to repack gear. He told Kitty he had someone who thought they knew where Harlen's men may have taken Jesse. But he didn't want to tell Beth just yet till he knew it wasn't a trick.

He was debating on if he should tell Kitty that the person helping him was Dolly Winters. He knew that would be a sore spot. Another ex-girlfriend from his past popping up. This really wasn't a good time for another one of those conversations but it would be worse, if she found out after the fact.

Beth was resting after the boys were down for the night. Matt and Kitty were outside on the front porch. "Kit, honey, we need to talk."

"Matt, if it's about earlier, before you left, I'm sorry. You were right. I lost my temper. I overheard some ranchers in town talking about what Shaffer was doing and that they were cowering down to him and I just lost it. So I headed straight for the Sheriff."

"Yeah, Kit, I know."

"I said some pretty awful…"

"Yeah, Kit, I know that too." He said dropping his eyes.

"How?"

"Sheriff told me."

Now dropping her eyes. "Well?"

"Kit, that's not what I wanted to talk about. It's about me going to look for Jesse."

"Ok and…?" Kitty was now looking at him puzzled.

"And the person who is going to help me, you know going to show me where he may be…"

Now furrowing her brow. "Cowboy? What?"

He grabbed both her hands in his and held tight. "Kit, honey, it's Dolly."

"Huh?" Now looking really puzzled.

"Dolly Winters."

"DOLLY WINTERS! Matthew Dillon! What on earth are you talking about?" She now pulled loose from his grip.

"Honey, when I was in town earlier, I was surprised by Dolly."

Now with a smirk, "OH REALLY?"

"Now, Kit. I was as surprised as you."

"So what does she have to do with any of this, anyway?"

"She claims she might know where Harlen Shaffer is holding Jesse."

With a raised brow. "She _might_ know?"

"She says she has to show me."

"Oh, MATT! And you fell for that?"

"Kit, honey, I don't know but maybe she does know. Do you want me to take that chance?"

"Well then I'm going with you." She said.

"No you can't."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want anyone to know she is leading me to him. She's afraid Shaffer will find out and is afraid what he might do. Besides, I'll feel better if I know Beth is not alone."

"Matt, I don't trust…"

He wrapped his arms around her tight. "Honey."

"Oh, Cowboy."

Then he lifted her chin, looking blue to blue, sliding his finger down over her heart. "Always"

Nodding back at him, "Be careful." She kissed him just over his heart. "Always" she repeated. Then he rode off.

After Matt rode off Kitty sat quietly in the dark then she heard, "Momma?"

"Oh, Beth, what are you doing up?"

"I thought I heard Daddy then I thought I heard him leave."

"Yes, Beth, he did."

"Why, Momma? It's late."

"He needed to go and check on something back in town. You know your father, can't let anything rest."

I'm sorry, I overheard you two a little."

"You did?"

"It's funny how you pick things up from being around people."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You know little things you do."

"No, I'm not sure I follow you."

"Well, like you and Daddy, the way you two always… well, when Daddy is leaving, you both talk with your eyes, or, like, I noticed this thing you do."

Kitty just smiled. "What thing, Beth?"

"Maybe you two don't even realize you do it but it's nice. Jesse and I found ourselves doing it too from watching you and Daddy."

"What, sweetheart?"

"Like now, before Daddy left. You looked at each other then you placed your hand over your hearts then together you say 'Always'."

Kitty's face blushed a bit. "Oh, you saw that, did you?"

"Uh huh, many times. It's beautiful. It is so honest and true from the heart. Momma, Daddy loves you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He…"

"Ok, ok, that's enough. I know two little cowboys that are probably going to be up before the sunrise. What do you say we get some sleep? Huh?"

Beth wrapped her arms around Kitty in a hug. :Love you, Momma. Thank you."

"I love you too, Beth, and what's the thank you for?"

"Loving me like your own."

"Oh, Beth! Come on, let's get some sleep."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**"Always" **

Pt.10

Matt, as agreed, met Dolly by the stables. He arranged for a second horse for her. Dolly had changed into riding clothes. "Well, hello, handsome. I was hoping you'd show."

"Look, Dolly, I'm here because you're going to show me where to find Jesse."

"Relax, lover."

"Enough of that too."

She just laughed. "Now we have to slip out of here so as to not be seen, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that." He said. He was so wishing someone else was on this trip.

They rode off and were riding for quite some time when Dolly finally said, "Matt, tell me. What went wrong? I know you liked me once. I'm pretty enough. Why'd you keep your distance?"

Taking a deep breath, "Look, Dolly, that was a hundred years ago."

"But, Matt, a woman wants to know these things."

"Ok, look, Dolly. You know how demanding my job was and is."

Now she was laughing out loud. "Oh, Matt! Your badge? Please. You're not still using that excuse are you?"

"No, Dolly, I'm not. Remember I'm married?"

"Yeah, I remember, to Kitty. Can't believe she waited it out."

"She's a good woman, Dolly."

"It's been a lot of years, Matt."

"Yeah, you're right. Kitty and I have a long history and a family and we're happy."

"So it's true, huh? Clayton's wife is your daughter?"

"Yeah, she is." He said. "Beth is my daughter."

"Kitty Russell with a baby? Who would of thought?"

Matt didn't want to even give her the back ground, so he left that alone. After a while Matt suggested they make camp.

Rusty Rail Saloon

Harlen Shaffer and some of his men were in the back room and when one of them mentioned he thought he saw Dolly riding out late at night with a tall rider, Harlen was angry. He wanted to know who this tall rider was. When he had some of the men ask around, they were told Dolly knew him from her past that he was a Marshal from Dodge City.

He now remembered their conversation. He knew she was up to no good but he also knew there had to be something in it for her as well. But he would take care of her later. "Boys, we need to take a ride."

Clayton Ranch

Harlen and his men showed up once again this time not so friendly. Kitty was already out front as they approached. Shaffer looked at her. "Morning."

"What do you want Shaffer? I thought I told you you're not welcome here." He started to dismount. "Wait a minute. Don't do that. I want you out of here and now."

"Mrs. Dillon, I came here to tell you what I want and I'm not leaving till I do just that!"

"Mr. Shaffer, I'm not the slightest interested in what you want. So don't waste your breath. NOW LEAVE!" She walked towards the porch and picked up a shot gun. "I will use this."

"Now, now. That there is a fairly big weapon for a little lady like yourself."

"Well, Mr. Shaffer, it's aimed right at your belly. Shall we test my aim?"

He just smiled and put up both hands. "That won't be necessary. But, I'll tell you this. I will have this land."

Scrunching up her face. "Over my dead body!"

Matt's camp

Matt built a fire, made something for them to eat and a place to sleep. "Dolly?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"How much further?"

Not much more, if it's the place I think it is. It's an old mining shaft. It's abandoned. I overheard the boys talking about it and they said it was closed up and no one would look there."

"Ok, let's get some sleep." Matt rested himself up against a tree and let Dolly use the bedroll. When she heard animal noises she jumped. "Matt!"

"It's nothing, you'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

"Can I come closer to you?"

"Dolly…"

"Please, Matt?"

"Oh, alright, but go to sleep." As he dosed off she slowly snuggled up and tried to wrap herself around him, trying to put her head on his chest. Gently, he lifted her off and put her back on the bedroll. Saying to himself. "You'll never learn, Dolly." Then he sat staring at the sky. "Beth, honey, I'll bring Jesse home. Kitty, honey, our family will be safe." Then he rested his hand on his chest. "Always, honey. Good night."

Clayton Ranch

The house was quiet, Kitty was lying awake, staring out the window. "Oh, Cowboy. I hope you're ok." Holding her hand to her chest, "Always. Come back safe. We both need you. Good night, Cowboy, wherever you are."

Suddenly she thought she heard a sound but was not sure where it came from. She couldn't see anything from the window but she had a strange feeling in her stomach.

She went down the hall to Beth's room, waking her gently. "Beth, honey. Shhhhhh!"

"Momma, what is it?"

"Beth, sshh. I'm not sure but I want you to take the boys and go into the cellar and stay there till I come and get you. Ok?"

"Momma, what are you going to do?"

"Sweetheart, just do it. Please? I don't have time to explain right now. Just get the boys and take them to the cellar. Quickly, Beth, please."

"Ok, Momma, but where will you be?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll come get you." She was speaking in a whisper.

Beth did just what she said. Kitty helped her and the boys never woke up. They snuck out the back and to the cellar. "Now remember, don't come out no matter what you hear. Ok?"

"But, Momma?"

"Beth, promise me."

"But…"

"Beth!"

Beth now shaking. "Yes. Yes, I promise."

Now Kitty headed back in the house. It was still dark but she knew exactly where she'd left the shotgun. But now it wasn't there. She inhaled deeply. Fear set in. Her worst fear. "Alright, don't be a coward. Show yourself!"

As soon as she said that, she felt the full weight of someone hit her, knocking her to the floor. Still not being able to see who or where they were and trying to get her bearings, she was now trying to feel and grab something to defend herself with. She could hear the breathing so she knew there was more than one person in the room.

Then she heard a voice. "You should have listened." Just then she swung, connecting with something or someone standing close to her. He yelled out. "You….." Then he said, "Go up and find the other one."

Kitty knew she recognized the voices. Now she was angry and getting angrier by the minute. "What kind of cowards are you? You wait and attack women in the dark." Again she was hit. "AHHH!"

She slowly worked her way around the room, closer to the windows there was a bit of moon light, just enough to give shadows. And now where she was standing she could see and saw it was Shaffer and two of his men.

Now in a good position, she remembered her handbag sitting by the chair and grabbed it. When Shaffer went to lunge at her once again, she tossed it towards him, confusing him. He didn't know what it was. Then having already removed her gun from the bag, she shot, hitting him in the chest, dropping him to his knees!

He couldn't even yell out. But when the other two heard the shot, they came running. As they came down the stairs, Kitty yelled. "Move and I'll blow a hole in you so big…"

They had no idea what kind of gun she had. One man said, "Lady, did you kill 'um?"

"I don't know. There's a lamp right beside you. Light it slow. Don't try anything funny."

He lit the lamp. Harlen Shaffer was dead.

"You two drop the guns over here."

Beth of course heard the shot and came running. "Momma?"

"Beth, I told you to stay."

"I heard a shot. OHHHH Momma?"

"It's alright, Beth, sweetheart. Get me some rope."

She ran got rope and Kitty held the gun on them. "Beth, hold this and shoot them if they move." Kitty tied the both together. "Beth, listen to me. I need you to go to town and get the Sheriff and bring him here."

"Momma, I can't leave you here with them."

"Yes, you can. Just do it, Beth. Go!"

Beth stopped and looked at Kitty's face and reached out to touch her. "Honey, it's not as bad as it looks. I'm fine, go. Hurry!" Kitty sat holding the gun on the two of them waiting while Beth brought the Sheriff.

Dolly, finally took Matt to where she thought the mine was. She was right, it was abandoned. As they approached it, they heard voices. Matt told Dolly to stay back with the horses. As he got closer, he could hear a man's voice saying, "Clayton, you could have just made this all easier on yourself if you'd just sell the stupid land to Shaffer. Now you're gonna die and the little lady and the little brats are gonna lose out anyway."

Matt saw an opening, not a big one, well not for him, but an opening. He made his way through, then snuck up behind this man. Jesse spotted Matt. Matt motioned to him to ignore him then getting closer he said, "Hold it right there. Don't move. United States Marshal."

"Don't shoot I'm not armed."

Then Jesse said, "No, Matt, he's not armed and boy am I glad to see you."

"Jesse, son, you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Little banged up, weak, hungrier than a bear, but other than that… Dad? Beth, the boys?"

"They're safe. Kitty's with them."

"Oh, good then I'm not worried. They're in good hands. Kitty's like a momma bear."

Matt laughed. "You know it, son. Let's see if we can get you out of here. Think you can walk?"

"Think so." Matt helped him up. When they got outside, Jesse saw Dolly. "Miss Winters? What are you doing here?"

Matt looked at Jesse. "I'll tell you later, it's a long story. Let's just get you home to your family." They tied the man there up to a horse and Matt, Dolly and Jesse rode back with the other man tied to his own horse.

In Town, Springfield, Colorado

Beth rode as fast as she could, rushing through the streets, stopping in front of the Sheriff's office. Rushing into his office, "Sheriff! Sheriff! Where are you?"

Rolling over on the cot he was sleeping on. "What? What? Who is it?"

"Me, Sheriff, Beth Clayton. You've got to come quick."

"Where Miss?"

"My ranch."

"Sweetie, it's the middle of the night."

"I'm aware of that, sir, but there was trouble tonight and my momma, she…"

"Well, come on, spit it out."

"She shot Harlen Shaffer."

Standing shocked, "She what?"

"Come, please? I'll fill you in on the way. Two of his men are still there." While riding out there, Beth proceeded to tell him about what happened.

He couldn't believe his ears. So, let me get this straight, your momma, that redheaded spitfire…"

"Hey!" Beth stopped him.

"Oh, excuse me. She shot and killed Harlen Shaffer because he came to your place?"

"No, he broke in with his men and beat her up and would have beaten me up if they'd had the chance. But Momma shot him before they found me and she tied the other two up till I came to get you."

Clayton Ranch

When the Sheriff and Beth reached the ranch, Kitty was still holding the two men at gunpoint. When the Sheriff came in she said, "Good, now you can have them and this one too. Oh, he's dead."

The Sheriff looked at Kitty's face. It was now swollen and bruised and she had a split lip. "He do that?" Standing with both hands on her hips and brows arched. The look was enough. "Oh, ok, I guess that means yes. And the Marshal?"

"He's not here. He went to do your job."

"Alright. Come on you two." And he started to untie them.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"Well, do you want to keep Shaffer here?"

Beth yelled out, "NO!"

"Well then I'm gonna let them carry him to the wagon. I'll see that it gets back to you directly, if that's ok."

"Sure, Sheriff." Beth answered.

Then Beth went to Kitty. "Momma, let me look at you. Let me get you something for that."

"No, Beth, I'm fine, really. It's not as bad as it looks."

"Really! Momma, you took a real chance."

"It was worth it for you and the boys."

"But they could have killed you?"

"Ahhh, I'm not going anywhere. I want to see this little one come into this world. I love my family and I'll do anything for you, all of you."

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

Beth stared at Kitty, then she placed her hand on her heart. Kitty realized what she was doing and did the same and together they just said "Always."

The following afternoon, the ranch was quiet. Kitty and Beth were playing with the boys, when they heard the sound of horses and Jesse's voice. "Beth! Matthew, Michael! I'm home."

Beth stopped and ran out the door and couldn't believe her eyes. She screamed, "Jesse! Oh my gosh, Jesse! Boys, Daddy's home."

Kitty was standing in the doorway, smiling. She waited. Matt and Dolly were still on their horses. Dolly looked at Matt. "Maybe I should just ride on into town."

"No, wait. Come on, get down." He helped her down. "You did help find Jesse."

"But, Matt? Kitty?"

"It will be fine, she'll be fine with it. Kitty and I are fine." When he came closer, he began walking faster. "Kit?"

"Cowboy. No, it's alright."

He cupped her face in his hands. "What happened?"

"Cowboy, it's gonna take a lot of telling but in the short of it, Harlen Shaffer is dead."

"Kit? You?"

"Uh huh."

"Did he do…?"

"Uh huh." She put her hand up. "Not right now, Matt, please?"

"But, are you alright?" She rested her head on his chest. "I am now."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**"Always" **

Pt.11

After a moment, as much as it killed Kitty, she walked over to Dolly. "Hello, Dolly."

"Kitty? What… what happened?"

"I don't want to go into it right now." Taking a deep breath. "Please, come in and have some coffee, something to eat?" Then she placed her hand on Dolly's arm. "Dolly. Thank you. Thank you for helping, showing Matt where Jesse was. I know that couldn't have been easy for you, helping our family and going against Shaffer. I know there's no love loss between us but I appreciate what you did."

Dolly just dropped her eyes. She thought about telling Kitty she really had other motives but then something came over her. Maybe Kitty being grateful? And She realized she didn't have a chance of ever coming between them.

Later, after they had all sat and went over what happened, Matt, Kitty and Dolly rode back to town. This gave Jesse and Beth some privacy and they could file a report about what happened at the ranch.

Sitting in the Sheriff's office, he had Kitty go over again everything that happened. Matt just reached over, placing his large hand on top of hers. "Kit?"

"Matt, no, please. It's over. Beth and Jesse, the boys, they're all safe."

"Well, Marshal." The Sheriff said. "Like I said, she's a spitfire alright."

"What?" Kitty said looking at him.

"Sorry, Ma'am, no offense but you've got a lot of tenacity. Marshal, I'll file this report. Harlen's death self-defense?"

Kitty with a raised brow, "Of course it was. What did you think?"

"Whoa, calm down, Ma'am. Just had to be sure. You did throw around some anger here in town towards him."

"Oh, please. Are you kidding me?"

Matt jumped in. "Kit. Kit, just relax. It's over. Let's go. Let's get you back to the house. Sheriff is there a doctor in town?"

"Well sure, Marshal."

"No, Matt. I'm fine."

"Kit, I'll feel better if you get looked at."

"I said I'm fine. Let's just go, please?"

When they left the Sheriff's office several ranchers were standing around. Suddenly they began saying thank you. Matt and Kitty looked surprised. Then one of the ranchers, Kitty had called a coward, said, "Ma'am, you had the courage to do what one of us should have done a long time ago."

"I defended my family. Nothing more." Walking away they realized, the threat was now lifted from over these folks heads. "Matt, let's go see the kids."

"Smiling, "Yes, Ma'am."

Clayton Ranch

Sitting around the living room, Beth shot Kitty a smile. She was glowing. Kitty knew she told Jesse about the baby. "Daddy, I have something to tell you. Jesse and I want to come for a visit with the boys in a few months, maybe stay for a little while."

"Beth, that sounds great. How long do you think you two can get away?"

"Well, we figure we'll come towards the end of summer. We want to be with you and Momma when…"

"When what?"

"When your new grandchild is born."

"My what?"

"New grandchild."

"Beth, you're…?"

Now she was laughing at his surprise. "Yes, Daddy, I'm going to have another baby about September. I'd love to have Pap-Pap Doc be there and maybe Mary, Uncle Festus, Uncle Sam, Uncle Newly, everyone."

"Sweetheart, Pap-Pap would be thrilled to have you there when the baby comes and to see the boys and you two."

"Good, then we'll be there sometime the middle to end of August. I wish you two could stay longer."

"We do too, sweetheart," Kitty added. "But, I have the business and your father…"

Shaking her head, "I know… his job. I don't know what we would have done without you both."

"Sweetheart, Beth, we love you. We'll see you all real soon and I'll write Mary. She'll be thrilled."

"Momma, let me?"

"Oh, Ok."

Jesse and Beth saw Matt and Kitty off at the depot. "Matt, Dad, I can't thank you enough."

"Jesse, son, you don't owe me any thanks. We're family."

Kitty and Beth were both filling up with tears. Kitty hugging the boys, "You two cowboys be good for your Momma and Daddy and we'll see you real soon precious lil' ones."

Then Beth looked at Matt. "Daddy." No words were needed. They just hugged. Then as they pulled apart, Beth put her hand to her heart. Matt smiled and copied the motion. They both repeated the sentiment, "Always."

Beth, Jesse and the boys waved as they watched the train disappear out of site.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**"Always" **

Pt.12

Mid-August, Dodge City, Kansas

There was but a fine breeze blowing although it was hot. Probably one of the hottest summers in many years. But nothing was going to break the mood for Kitty or for Matt. Their girls were coming home today and they were about to become grandparents again.

Even Doc was excited. Although he wasn't practicing anymore, he still wanted to be there for the birth of  
what he considered his great-grandchild. The twins were born in Colorado, so he didn't make the trip.

Festus was bumbling around, singing a tune, when he heard the train whistle. So excited he ran into the batwing doors. "Miz Kitty. Miz Kitty. It's comein'."

Smiling at his reaction, "I hear it Festus. Go get Matt for me, will ya please?"

"Will do er' directly, Miz Kitty." And he ran out.

Kitty laughed then said to Doc, "I've never seen him so excited about anything before like this."

"Yeah, Kitty, you're right, he's like a kid in a candy store. Well, one thing."

"What's that, Curly?"

"He'll have two little people his age in town to hang out with."

Kitty burst into laughter. "Oh, Curly."

Matt, Kitty, Doc and Festus all headed for the depot. Watching the passengers depart the train, Matt kept looking for Beth. "Kit, where is she?"

Then Kitty heard a voice. "Daddy! Momma!"

When they turned, there was Beth and Jesse stepping down off the train. They could hardly believe their eyes. She was bigger then life. Then behind them was Michael and Matthew. Matt couldn't believe how much they had grown in six months. "Granpa! Granpa!" Running to him.

Kitty, her eyes filling, "Oh, Beth, if your mother could see you now." She gently hugged her. "How you feeling?"

"It was a long ride but I slept part of the way. Do that a lot lately." Followed by a laugh.

"Well, young lady, do you have a hug left for your Pap-Pap?"

"I sure do, Pap-Pap! I've missed you."

"Well, let me get a look at you."

Now laughing, "There's sure a lot for you to look at."

"You are beautiful!"

Daddy? Momma, is Mary here yet?"

"No, she'll get in on the afternoon stage. Let's get you home and off your feet." Kitty told her.

Back at home everyone gathered to see Beth, Jesse and the boys. Festus was having fun playing with the boys.

When Newly came in, "Did I hear something about a new patient?"

"Uncle Newly!"

"Don't you get up." Newly said bending down to kiss and hug Beth. "Hey aren't you all waiting on the stage?"

"Yeah," Beth said. "Mary's coming in from St. Louis."

"Well, it just pulled in."

"Beth tried to stand. "Whoa, wait. Let us give you a hand here." Matt and newly helped her up. "Why don't you stay here and we'll meet Mary at the stage?"

"No, I want to be there when she gets off. Please?"

"Ok, honey."

They all made their way down Front Street as the stage let out. No Mary. Beth look at Jesse, then Kitty, then Matt. "Daddy? Momma? Where is she?"

"Matt?" Kitty added.

"Carl, this stage came from St. Louis, right?"

"Sure did, Marshal, with a change over in Elbow Creek. Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Carl, my daughter was suppose to be on it."

"Sorry, Marshal. Just these here folks where I picked it up."

Kitty began breathing heavy. "Matt?"

"Kitty, don't…"

"Matt, she's my…"

"Kitty, I know."

"Matt, where is she?"

"Kitty, I'll find her."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**"Always" **

Pt.13

Foggy, confused and not sure where she was, looking around, trying to clear her eyes and head. She didn't recognize the room. It was nicely decorated, feminine, so she figured there was a woman around. Fresh flowers?

"Ummmm. But where am I?" Shaking her head clear, Mary sat up and looked out the window but there was nothing. Nothing for miles but green hills. "How'd I get here? And better yet, where is here? Last thing I remember I was going home to see Momma and Daddy. Oh, and Beth." Now rubbing the side of her head. "What happened?" Then she felt someone staring at her.

"You're awake."

Surprised, she turned quickly. "Yes." Still confused. "Who are you and where am I?"

All in time. All in good time. You're safe here."

"I am?" Mary asked.

"Of course you are. I don't wish to hurt you, my dear. You're just the bait."

"Bait? Bait for what?" Mary asked, now looking upset.

"Revenge! An eye for an eye. Just like in the good book."

Mary looked scared and worried. "What? What are you talking about?"

"An eye for an eye?"

"Who am I bait for? Are you crazy?"

But as quick as the words came out, she could see this was the wrong thing to say. The woman came towards her in anger. "Crazy! You think I'm crazy." Then she gave Mary a shove knocking her back onto the bed. "I've never harmed anyone."

Mary curled up. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that your scaring me."

"Well, make yourself comfortable, honey. You're not going anywhere for a while." Then she put a tray of food on the table in the room. "Oh, and don't think of trying to get away. It won't work. I'll be back. I have a message to send off."

"But my parents, they're expecting me. They'll be worried." Mary wanted to cry.

"Soon enough, honey. She'll know where you are, soon enough."

Dodge City

Everyone was trying to figure what could have happened to Mary. Matt checked with the stage line to make sure she had been on the passenger list. When he got back word, she was, until a stop in Lees Summit, then nothing, no trace of her. "Matt, what do you think happened to her?" Kitty asked. "Mary wouldn't just get off there and not get back on."

"I know, Kit, maybe she wasn't feeling well."

"No, no, Mary wouldn't have done that. Matt, I know my daughter. Our daughter. Matt, this is Mary we're talking about."

Taking her by both shoulders, "Kit, I need you to keep your head."

"But, Matt, Mary's never hurt a soul. Why, why would anyone want to hurt her?" Her eyes were beginning to fill up and she was biting on her bottom lip.

"Honey, I promise you. I will find her. Kit, I need you to be the strong woman I know you are. Beth needs that right now."

And all of a sudden a third voice chimed in. "Pretty and strong. Can't beat that."

When they both stopped and looked, "Frank!" Kitty said.

Then Matt followed. "Reardon, you ol'…"

"Hey! Don't finish that, Dillon."

"Who's this handsome cowboy?" Kitty asked winking.

Matt, Kitty, you remember Frank Jr."

"Oh, my Lord! This can't be Frank Jr? Why he was just…"

Frank laughed. "Yeah, Kitty and we were just…too. So, Matt, what's got your heads together in such a worry?"

"Tell him, Matt." Kitty nudged his arm.

"Well, Frank. You remember Mary?"

"Ahh, yeah pretty lil' Mary."

"Well, lil' Mary's not so little anymore either. She's been away at school in St. Louis. But she was supposed to come in on the stage this afternoon."

"Ok, and?"

"She wasn't on it, Frank." Kitty added.

"And you think something has happened?"

"I know something happened." Kitty answered.

"Well, Dillon what are we waiting for? Let's go find our Mary. And before you say anything, I'm in."

"Kitty smiled. "Oh, Frank. Thank you."

"No, Kitty, don't you thank me."

"Frank Jr. looked and said, "Pop? Let me help. Will ya?"

"Let's go son."

All the men were gearing up when Festus came in the Long Branch. "Miz Kitty, thisy here came fur ya.  
It's from Harrisonville, Missouri."

She took it and read:

The good book says: An Eye For An Eye! You took from me I take from you. I have the girl, your girl. But it's not her I want? It is you that owes the debt. She's just security, the bait. You must pay for your evil. Meet me in Lees Summit. Alone! I mean alone! Tell no one.

Kitty's heart sank. Mary! She looked around the room, thinking and repeating the words: "I have the girl, your girl. It's you that owes the debt. Owes the debt…. What debt? Who is this? What do they want? Then: Meet me alone. Alone! Tell no one!

Then Matt's voice broke thru, "Kitty, what is it?"

"Ahhh." She felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. "Oh," Shaking her head, "Nothing. Just saloon business.

Matt, Frank, Frank Jr. and Festus all mounted up and headed in the direction of Lees Summit.

Kitty sat down in the chair resting her head in her hands. "Miss Kitty, are you alright? Is there anything I can do?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, Sam."

"What is it, Miss Kitty?"

"Pray, I didn't just make a big mistake."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**"Always" **

Pt.14

Early the following morning, Kitty purchased a ticket to Lees Summit, Missouri. Then walked over to see Doc at his place. He was now living at a small place just in town, to be close to everyone. Seeing him setting on the porch, "Morning, Curly!"

"Kitty! Join me for coffee?"

"A quick cup then I have to pack."

"Going somewhere? He asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about, Curly."

Rubbing his upper lip, "Maybe you'd better sit."

She sat down next to him, rubbing her hands together.

"Ok, tell me what this is all about."

"It's simple." She said. "I'm going to bring Mary home."

"Now wait one minute here. Isn't that what Matt and Frank and that bumbling Festus just left out of here to do?"

"Well, yeah, but.."

Shaking his head, "But what?"

"They don't know where she is."

Now looking confused, Doc asked. "And are you telling me you know where Mary is?"

"Kind of." Then she showed him the note.

Reading very intently. "Oh, honey, no, I don't like this. I don't like this not one bit!"

"Curly, I don't have a choice. This is Mary. She's my baby. I'm scared for her."

Wrapping his arms around her. "No one knows that better than me. But, honey, you should have…"

Shaking her head quickly, "No! No! I couldn't tell Matt. The note says tell no one. No one, Curly! Besides, you know Matt. He would never let me go."

Doc began laughing.

With a furrowed brow she asked, "What's so funny?"

"When could that over-grown civil servant ever stop you from doing anything you set your mind to?"

Slapping at his shoulder, "Oh, Doc. I just have to go, for Mary. But I need you to watch over Beth till I get back. Will you do that for me?"

"Kitty, honey, you didn't have to ask. But I wish I could change your mind."

Placing her hand on his cheek and looking at him with tears in her eyes, "You can't, but I love you for wanting to try."

Kitty did her best to explain to Beth, why she was going and why she didn't tell Matt. She only told her what she needed to, not wanting to upset her more than necessary. Then she was off!

"Lees Summit, Missouri"

When the train arrived, Kitty checked into the hotel, not sure who it was she was looking to meet. She had a tin photo of Beth and Mary that was taken a few years earlier when a man came through Dodge wanting to do photos of folks in the west. She began showing it around asking if anyone remembered seeing her get off the stage.

At first she had no luck. Just when she was beginning to get tired and stop for the day, she headed for the café when a young boy stopped her. "Hey, lady! Can I see your photo?"

"Have you seen one of these?"

"Yes, Ma'am, in one of those traveling shows. It came through town a few years ago. They're pretty!"

"Thank you."

"They your girls?"

"Yes, they are," Kitty told him. "And this one here," she pointed to Mary, "is missing."

"She run away, did she?"

"Oh, no." Kitty smiled at the boy. "She was on the stage coming home from school, but she never made it." Something about the way the boy hung on Kitty's every word, had Kitty's attention.

"Well, I think she was here, oh, a few days ago."

"Are you sure, Sonny? This is really important."

"Yeah, I'm sure. She got off the stage and was talking to two young guys that were waiting here. Then a lady rode by and when my pa called me, I looked away. But then when me and my pa were riding away, she was gone and so was the lady."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Were these big boys?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, no. Well a little older than me. She was asking them where the café was."

"Do you know this lady?"

"I've seen her before but I don't know her name."

Placing her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sonny. You've been a big help!"

Kitty was drinking a cup of coffee and thinking: "Mary, sweetheart, I promise I'll find you. I'm sorry. I hope you are alright. You just have to be." Just as she was ready to leave, and exiting the café, a woman in a dark cloak walked up close to her. "Kitty Russell Dillon? Just act natural."

"Who are you?" Kitty asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Walk with me. Just act natural like we're friends. Get into the carriage."

As she was climbing in the little boy saw her and started shouting: "That's her! That's the lady I told you about." But Kitty could barely hear him as they drove off!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**"Always" **

Pt.15

Matt, Frank, Frank Jr. and Festus had been riding for well over a day without stopping, even through the night. Finally they had to stop. They decided to make camp as night fall would be in less than an hour.

Frank could tell Matt was distracted by more then just finding Mary. Sure he was worried about Beth with the baby coming but it wasn't just that. He'd known Matt was too long and could read him all too well. No this was different.

He had watched him when he asked Kitty about the note Festus gave her and the short glib answer she gave him. Nah, Frank knew how to read Kitty almost as well as he could read Matt and she was not telling something. But there had to be a damn good reason.

These two didn't keep secrets. These two are too well connected. "Always"

This was one thing he always admired in them. They may physically be two people but they worked with one mind, one heart, one soul. And he knew he saw pain in her eyes when she was reading that note and he knew Matt saw it too.

Festus broke off from the group, taking Ruth and riding out, looking to figure what would be their best route to take. He knew Matt relied on his excellent tracking skills.

Frank Jr. with hot coffee in hand came up. "Uncle Matt." Stretching out his hand, offering him a cup.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Mind if I set?"

"No, sure sit. Gosh son you have grown."

"Uncle Matt, we're gonna find Mary, you know?"

Matt just nodded.

"She finishes school this year. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, seems so but I'm sure Kitty will have some plan for her to see, oh, France or…"

Frankie dropped his head. "Oh?"

Matt shifted his eyes to notice Frankie's disappointment in his comment. Snickering under his breath.

"Well, I guess you're right. Aunt Kitty probably has a lot of plans for Mary, being a young lady and all.  
I guess I wasn't thinking proper, you know about women things and such."

Matt couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Just off a ways, Frank was overhearing the whole conversation, coming in for the big save so to speak. "Hey any of that coffee still hot?"

Frankie jumped. "Sure, Pop. I'll get you some."

Frank looked at Matt and just smiled. "Well, son, maybe you should start getting up set to bed down for the night. We'll be starting at first light."

"Sure, Pop." And he left them alone.

"Thanks, Frank, for the save."

"Matt, you were squirming there."

"Yeah. This having daughter's thing, well… I'm still learning. Kitty's better with it."

Frank just laughed. "Boys are just as bad, Matt. My boy has carried a torch for little Mary for…"

Waving a hand up. "Reardon, don't know that I wanna have this talk."

Laughing again. "Come on, Dillon. They're growing up."

"Yeah, I know but…"

"Hey, look, we have good kids, Matt, and I couldn't think of a better choice of a girl for my boy than a girl you and Kitty raised. You two have been my family."

"Yeah, but I think Kitty has plans for Mary."

"Oh, you mean she doesn't want her little girl to latch onto a cowboy like her Momma?"

Frank, first light comes early. Let's get some shut-eye."

"I still say Kitty should have tossed you and chose me." He laughed.

Matt just furrowed his brow. "Enough of that."

Somewhere in Harrisonville, Missouri

After riding for a long while, Kitty repeatedly kept asking, "Who are you? What do you want? Where are we going? What is all this about? Where is Mary?" Finally, now really angry, "Why won't you answer me!?" Then grabbing the reins of the carriage in an attempt to stop them. "DAMN IT! Look at me."

Before Kitty realized what happened a slap came across her face. "You don't have to scream at me. I see we have a temper." The woman took back the reins. "I guess this temper of yours is what got you in this position in the first place."

"What position?" Kitty screamed.

"Lower your tone with me." The woman said. She spoke with a very monotone manner. She was much younger then Kitty.

Kitty was trying to place if she may have known her from her past. Maybe someone who felt crossed? Someone who had maybe worked for her, that she fired? But no, nothing familiar. Finally, "Look, can we just stop this game? Just tell me what you want? Is it money? What? Mary's just a child, a young girl. She's never hurt anyone."

The young woman let out a huff. "Mary! I couldn't care less about this Mary. She was just bait. If I had her, I knew you'd come. And I was right, here you are."

"Yes, here I am." Kitty replied. "So, now what? What is it you want with me?"

"Oh, nothing much, nothing much at all. You have children right?"

"Yes, but you know that already." Kitty said sarcastically.

Now with a nasty smirk. "Well, I'm going to do for them, what you, you nasty witch, did for me."

"Hey, wait one minute. What did I do to you?" Kitty said now with her back up."

"Made me an orphan. You took my father from me."

Now Eyes wide open as they pulled up to a ranch house. "What? What are you talking about?" Now Kitty had her by the shoulders.

She pulled away. "Get down. Get inside."

As they went inside the house, the young woman went to a door unlocked it and said you, come out of there now."

Mary came to the doorway. When she saw Kitty she ran to her starting to cry. "Momma!"

"Mary, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Nodding her head. "Yes. Momma, what's going on here? Momma, who is this woman?"

"Mary, honey, I don't know. But don't you worry. I'm going to take care of this. You're going to be ok, I promise. Ssshhh."

"Oh, isn't that just sweet? You're going to take care of everything. I'll bet that was she always says and does. Isn't that right, Mary?"

Mary didn't answer.

Then she yelled, "ISN"T THAT RIGHT MARY?"

Mary began to shake more. "Yes, Momma takes good care of me and our family. Why do you want to hurt us? Momma and I don't even know you."

"Look at you. What do you know? You spoiled little brat. Don't know what it is to be without. Always had a Momma. She always loved you?"

Then Mary sat up. "Yeah, sorta."

The young woman stopped. "What? Sorta?"

"Well, my first mother was young. She didn't want me, well, couldn't keep me. Then my Daddy helped her when he found her. Momma was gonna keep me…"

"Wait you just said she couldn't."

"No I mean this Momma was going to keep me. But then she knew a woman who lost her husband and child, and thought she could give me a better chance at a life."

"Ok and then what?"

"Well, then Momma Maylee, she became ill when I was a teenager, about 15. But this Momma was always a part of my life growing up and Momma Maylee wanted her to take me when she passed."

Kitty just listened, hearing the love in the way Mary portrayed how her life played out.

"But now, yes, my parents, my momma and daddy, now I love them and I know they love me and I'm so sorry if you didn't or don't have that in your life, because everyone should. But I won't apologize for the love of a wonderful family."

Kitty wrapped her arms around Mary, trying not to let her tears show.

"Did something terrible happen to you or your family? Did you lose your family?" Mary asked.

The young woman scowled at Kitty, then looked back at Mary. "Yes, Mary. My mother died when I was a little girl. I was 6 years old. Father put me in boarding school."

"But he did visit, right? And you did visit him?"

"Some, when he had time. But that won't happen anymore."

"Did you lose him too?" Mary asked her with sympathy.

"No, not lost. He was taken."

Mary, now looking shocked.

Kitty partially wanted her to go on but partially not.

"Mary, your momma, MURDERED, my father!

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**"Always" **

Pt.16

At first light, they picked up camp, which got Matt, Frank, Frank Jr. and Festus into Lees Summit by late afternoon. While Matt and Frank headed for the Sheriff's office, Frank Jr. and Festus took care of refreshing the horses and then stopped at the café and waited there for Matt and Frank.

While sitting there and talking, Frank Jr. was very interested in Festus technique in tracking. Then when he had mentioned how they'd use this technique to find Mary, the young boy that Kitty had talked to, was hanging out by the door, as usual, with his shoe shining kit.

He overheard them. "Hey, Mister! Hey, Mister. You lookin' for the same girl that redheaded lady was lookin' for?"

Both Festus and Frankie looked puzzled. Frankie started to tell him to go away but Festus stopped him. "Hey, little feller, whatcha mean redheaded lady?"

"The other day, they was this redhead, came on the train. Saw her right here I did. She showed me one of them there new pictures of a young girl. Said she was'a missing. Said it was her girl."

"This woman, redheaded you say?"

"Yes, Sir! Purty one too! Fancy like. I telled her I saw the girl go off with some lady but don't know where. Then a little bit later, she went with that there same lady. Tried to holler to her, but she didn't hear me. Did I help ya any, Mister?"

"Ya sur did, Sonny. Frankie, you wait right here." Festus went to get Matt and Frank.

Frankie looked at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Liam."

"Well, Liam. Thank you. You did a good thing. You may have saved a girls life." Then he reached in his pocket and handed Liam a coin.

"Thanks, Mister!"

"Matthew! Matthew!" Festus barged into the Sheriff's office.

"Festus! What on earth is it?"

"Matthew, it's Miz Kitty!"

"Kitty? What about Kitty?"

"She's here, Matthew."

"Oh, Festus, Kitty's in Dodge where we left her."

Then Frank gave Matt a look. "Are you sure about that, Matt?"

"What are you saying, Frank?"

In tandem, they both said. "That note!"

Then Matt said, "Damn it, Kitty!"

Looking puzzled, the Sheriff asked, "What am I missing? Who is this Kitty person?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "That would be my wife. Before we left Dodge, she received a note. I was suspicious but she said it was nothing. It must have been from the kidnapper. Sheriff, Kitty would do anything for our daughters."

"Matthew," Festus added. "This little feller tolt me he talked to Miz Kitty and saw her go away with a lady."

Then the Sheriff asked, "What lady?"

"He didn't say."

"Where's this boy?"

"At that café."

They all headed out.

Liam sat down and told the Sheriff, Matt and Frank everything that happened, the day he met Kitty. He described the woman the best he could.

Then the Sheriff said, "Marshal, there's only two women that I think fits that description. But one is much too old, and the other…. Are you ready for a ride? We need to ride out to Harrisonville. She only comes into town twice a month for supplies. Harrisonville is secluded. Only a few ranchers have places out there. She has a big one. We'll have to be careful, she'll see us coming. Her Father was a wealthy man. Left her this place. Would have been a lot more but there was a lot of legal suits against him after his death."

"When was this"

Just recent. Just this year. She's pretty bitter about it. He was shot to death!

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**"Always" **

Pt.17

There was a long silence. The young woman, for a minute, turned her back to Kitty and Mary. Then Kitty, motioning for Mary to be still, moved forward. "Look, I.. I don't know why you think I…"

"Just shut up." She screamed at Kitty. "You murdered my father. He may not have been the most loving but he was all I had and you took that away from me. So why should you get to live your life and be happy?"

"Look, I don't even know who you are or who your father is?"

"Don't you mean 'was'? He's dead, remember. You shot him."

"I'm sorry I don't know who or what you're talking about. Maybe if you tell me who you… Look, let's start with who you are."

Again, the young woman sat silent. Then in a very quiet, slightly sobbing voice, "Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"Well, Sarah, I'm sure there's been some sort of mistake here."

"No! His men told me everything. They said the redheaded woman, from Dodge, murdered my father. They said you shot him over an argument. What was it? Money? My father was a rich man. And I know you work in a saloon."

Mary stomped her foot in anger. "My momma owns her own business. She didn't need anyone else's money."

"Sshhh, Mary, let me. It's ok. Sarah. Where did this happen?"

Sarah didn't answer at first. "Come with me. I want you to see." She led Kitty and Mary to the side of the house and around the back to a garden area. There stood two headstones.

When Kitty and Mary looked down and Sarah handed them a lamp, Kitty inhaled deeply. First she saw Elizabeth, Beloved Wife and Mother. Then beside, it was a more recent grave. Beloved Husband and Father "Harlen Shaffer"

Kitty Exhaled. "Oh, Sarah! I.. How do I begin to tell you? You need to know what really happened. How your father really died and why."

"I do know. You shot him to death." Sarah said.

"Yes, I shot your father but I shot him in self-defense and I was protecting my family, my pregnant daughter and two small grandsons from your father and his men."

"I don't believe you!" She screamed.

"Sarah, it's true. I don't think you knew your father the way other people did. I'm not saying he wasn't good to you but he was different with other people." Kitty now had both hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Honey, please, you need to listen to me. You need to hear this. If you will listen, I'll tell you everything."

Kitty walked her back to the house. "Please, let's sit and let me tell you from the beginning."

With a little hesitation and slightly tear-filled eyes, "Go on. Here sit."

Mary just watched and listened.

About six months ago, my daughter Beth, Mary's older sister, wrote me, telling me there was a problem and they needed help. My husband was away so I traveled to Springfield, Colorado. This is where they lived. Beth explained to me this man, your father, was trying to force all the ranchers to sell their properties to him."

Shaking her head, "Father wouldn't do that." Sarah interjected.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but yes he was. Anyway, when they wouldn't go along, he made threats and with some he followed through. He even hired some of his men to kidnap Beth's husband to try and take advantage of her vulnerability of being a woman alone with young children.

Well, my being there interrupted his plan. I wouldn't back down. So that night, your father and two of his men came to my daughter's ranch in the middle of the night, I believe, with intention of harming us and burning down the home, possibly with us in it. But, I heard them. I hid my daughter and the children to protect them."

"What about yourself?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah…"

"What about you? Answer me!"

Kitty looked away briefly, not wanting Mary to hear this part. He brutally beat me. So when I could make my way, crawling in the dark to where I knew I had a gun, I aimed at his shadow and shot. And yes, it killed him. But if he had his way that night, he would have killed me and my family."

Mary was now sitting, crying on a chair in a corner. Kitty just stopped talking.

Sarah sat in tears but silent! Then, "Is Beth alright?"

With furrowed brow, "What?"

"Your daughter, is she alright?"

"Yes."

"Her babies?"

"Yes."

"Her Husband?"

"Yes."

"And this is all true?"

"Every word. Oh, Sarah…" Kitty moved to place her hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**"Always" **

Pt.18

Just before dawn, the brilliant orange and golden bands of light were just coming up over the hill to the Shaffer ranch. The beams of light danced across the rolling green grassy hills.

Matt, Frank, Festus, the Sheriff and Frankie stopped on the hill top in amazement.

"Whoa, what a spread." Frank said.

Then the Sheriff said, "I told you. This little lady is well to do. Her father left her well taken care of."

They were all in shock at young Frank and his comment when he said, "This is fantastic, but it never replaces family."

Matt just patted Frank's shoulder. "Well are we ready? Who knows what we're in for down there."

They all made their way down the hill side. "Now let's keep quiet till we make sure we're not walking into  
a set-up."

"Will do, Matthew." Festus said.

Festus and Frankie went around the sides of the house. Then the Sheriff and Matt approached the front door, knocking.

"Who is it?" Sarah called out

"It's Sheriff Travis, Ma'am. Sorry for the early call, but I need to speak with you!" He could hear voices from behind the door. Now he and Matt were standing with one hand on their guns.

As the door opened, Sarah was standing there. "Good morning, Sheriff. Won't you come in? Oh, and you have company. Please come in."

As they entered, Matt saw Kitty and Mary sitting at the table. The three were drinking coffee. "Kitty! Mary!"

Mary jumped up. "Daddy, I'm so happy to see you!" Throwing her arms around his neck.

"Morning, Matt." Kitty said. Matt was looking baffled. She began waving her hands in front of her. "Cowboy, it's a long, long story and I'll tell you all about it. Sarah," Kitty said. "This is my husband. Marshal Matt Dillon."

Nodding, "Nice to meet you, Marshal."

"Ma'am."

"Can I get you gentlemen some coffee?"

The Sheriff looked at Matt. "I'm sorry, I'm confused here."

Scratching his head, "No more than me, Sheriff. No more than me. Just a minute. He walked out the door. "Frank! Festus! Frankie!" When they came around, "Come on, we're in here."

After having coffee, Kitty explained everything but told the Sheriff that she wasn't preferring charges. Mary agreed. Kitty felt bad that Sarah was lied to about the events of Harlen's death.

After talking about everything, they all got rested up and ready to go back to town. Matt wanted Kitty and Mary to take the train back to Dodge.

While they were all getting ready to leave, Sarah apologized to Mary. "I would have never hurt you, Mary. I probably never would have gone through with hurting your momma either. There was just something inside me that was so angry with her."

"Sarah, write to me. Let me know how you're doing, ok?"

Then Sarah walked over to Kitty, "You know there is still a part of me that is angry with you. But just give me time. I just need time to deal with who my father really was."

"Sarah, he was your father. My own father wasn't perfect. He was always a good man but wasn't around when I was growing up. But deep down inside, I'll always love him."

"Thank you. Thank you." Sarah said

As they were all leaving, Matt and Frank helped Kitty into a carriage Sarah let them use. And when they looked around for Mary, she and Frankie were sitting off alone, huddled off in conversation like no one else was around.

Frank slapped Matt on the back. "Fate, Buddy, fate." Laughing aloud.

Then Kitty looked. "Hey, what is so funny, you two?"

"Kit, I'll tell you later."

"Mary, Frankie, come on now." Kitty yelled to them. "Time to go."

Train Ride.. To Dodge

Kitty and Mary sat quietly in the supper car. "Momma?"

"Hummmm?"

"You never told me what Sarah's father did to you."

"Oh, honey, that's not important now."

"But Momma…"

"Mary. It's over, sweetheart, all you and your sister need to know is that there is nothing in this world I or your father wouldn't do or go through for either of you, ever! We have been are now and will be family. "Always"! Placing her hand atop her heart.

They continued supper then Kitty smiled, asking, "So you and Frankie still finding a lot to talk about?"

"Oh, Momma." She began to blush. "I didn't think you noticed."

"Mary, your momma notices everything." Then a burst of laughter.

"Do you think Daddy noticed?"

Then an even louder laugh.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**"Always" **

Pt.19

Beth Doc and Jesse met the train, so excited to see Kitty and Mary. Mary and Beth were hugging and jumping, talking. Mary was excited to see Beth so big. "Hey, where are my little cowboy nephews?"

"They're with Pap-pap, back at the Long Branch. Come on."

"Good gosh, Beth. You're going to explode."

"It sure feels that way. Momma, where's Daddy?"

"He'll be here along with Uncle Frank, Frankie and Festus."

Beth looked at Mary. "Frankie, huh?"

"Ahhh, Beth?"

"We've got to talk, little sis."

Later Matt, Frank, Festus and Frankie rode into town. Things got back to normal. Mary and Frankie spent a lot of time together.

Kitty was closing up the Long Branch, when Matt said, "Kit. I think we need to have a talk about…"

And before he finished his sentence, she said, "Mary and Frankie?"

"You, you noticed?"

"Laughing. "Oh, Cowboy, of course I noticed. Matt they've had a crush on one another since they were…"

"Ahhh, Kit, don't…"

"What, Matt, she's growing up. Besides, Cowboy, Frankie's a nice boy."

"Then I'm glad you feel that way." Mary came in behind them.

"Mary. We didn't hear you." Matt said.

"I know, Daddy, I'm sorry. But I have something I want to say to you both. Daddy, Momma, I want to stay here."

"What?" Matt said.

"I don't want to go back to school."

"And why not?" Matt asked.

Kitty placed her hand on his forearm. "Now, Cowboy, stay calm."

"I think I'm old enough to make this decision and I want to stay here at home. I've had enough school."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Matt. Let me talk to her."

"No! No, Momma you can't talk me out of this. Look you two."

"Why don't we all sleep on this tonight and we'll talk more later. Mary? Matt? Get a good night's sleep."

"Good night, Momma." She gave Kitty a kiss. "Good night, Daddy. And she kissed his cheek.

When she left the room, "Kitty, you have to talk to your daughter."

"Oh, my daughter, huh?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Cowboy, this was bound to happen. Just like it did with Beth."

"But…"

"No, no buts! They're not babies anymore, Cowboy. But they're our "Always", Cowboy. "Always."

Just as they were getting ready to curl into their big brass bed, Jesse was banging on the Long Branch doors. He and Beth had been staying at Doc's place to keep her on one floor. "Dad! Mom! Hurry! It's Beth. The baby is coming! Mom-Kitty, Doc needs your help."

Quickly they got dressed and they both ran to Doc's, waking Mary on the way!

As they got there, "Good, Kitty, honey, you're here. Jesse, Matt, out of here. You're in the way." Doc barked at them. "Mary, come on, you can help."

"But I… I… what do I do?"

Beth smiled. "Come here, sit here with me. Hold my hand, Mar. AHHHHH! Momma, Momma, the pain. Pap-Pap."

Doc looked at Kitty, pulling her aside. "This little one isn't so little."

"Oh, Curly, but Beth…"

"But look at her daddy?"

Kitty didn't mean to smile but the thought was true.

Then Beth yelled out again. "Momma…"

"I'm here, sweetheart."

"Me too, Beth." Mary said. "Squeeze my hand."

They went through a few hours and with some help from Doc, before long in the outer room, Jesse and Matt heard the cries of their new addition to the Clayton clan.

Kitty came out. Jesse ran to her. "Beth is she…"

"Beth is fine. Tired, but fine. She wants to see you. Come, she has someone she wants you to meet."

They both followed. As they walked in the room, Beth sat holding the bundle wrapped in the blanket.

Jesse sat beside her and kissed her.

"Jesse, I want you to meet your daughter."

Jesse's eyes filled with tears. "Wow! She's beautiful, just like you, honey. Oh, we didn't pick a girl name. We thought we were having another boy. She was so big and all." Shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, honey, if it's ok with you, I thought..." And she whispered in his ear.

He just smiled. "Perfect!"

"Ok, then that's the name."

Matt looked and said, "What's the name?"

"Momma, Daddy, Mary, Pap-Pap, in honor of Momma, Mother, my sister and Jesse's mom, we've decided to name our daughter….

"Kathleen Michaela Mary Clayton"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**"Always" **

Pt.20  
Conclusion

Jesse and Beth stayed for a few weeks. Mary had won over Matt's aversion to her wanting to stay in Dodge and not go back to school. A few short months later Frank and his wife had relocated to Kansas. Frankie and Mary continued to see one another, getting closer. And within the next year were married. And a few short months after that delivered the news to their families that a new Dillon/Reardon would be born! This was the first of the two son's Frank and Mary would have.

Late one night after closing up and Matt was out on his rounds, Kitty soaked in a hot tub and went through her usual ritual. Slipping into a silk nightgown, she sat at her vanity, staring at the reflection of a woman she wasn't sure she even recognized.

Where once a slender woman sat, was now a fuller more filled out woman. Maybe not as firm as she used to be. Where there used to be tight, taunt skin, were now fine lines and creases and where there was once very vibrant red hair was now more golden with thin streaks of white.

Was this still the woman, that all those years ago, got off a stage just down the street, cold, tired, miserable and hungry? That once could turn the heads of so many men without even a thought? But really only cared about turning the head of one? She could make his heart skip, so he said.

"I know he made hers skip. He still does after all these years." Deep in thought, she never heard the door.

He placed his Stetson in it's usual place, his gun belt on it's peg and removed his boots. Then he leaned against the door frame, staring at the vision that stole his heart so many years ago.

He still questioned, "Why?" Why she every stuck around? After everything his job and his life put them through. "How can this woman love me? But I'm thrilled she does."

Slowly, he walked up behind her, sliding in on the bench seat, wrapping his large legs to the side of hers, sliding both large hands down her arms.

She laid her head back resting on his chest. "Hello, Cowboy."

"Hello, beautiful lady." Gently he brushed her hair to the side, kissing her neck.

"Ummmmmm! Feels good."

"Does, does it?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, let me see." Then he worked his way to the back of her neck, sliding the gown off her shoulders.

"Oh, Cowboy! Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Ssshhhh, uh huh."

Giggling, she began to lift up. He lifted with her. As they stood, the gown dropped. He lifted her straight up running his tongue down her spine and back up.

Getting a chill, she turned. "Oh, Cowboy! Good, this side too."

He lifted her again, doing the same thing.

"Mattt!"

As he let her down, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her soft tender lips passionately. "Kit,you are more beautiful…"

"Cowboy, .I… I…"

"Shhhhhh, show me honey. Show me!"

He carried her to their bed and they spent the rest of the night completely entwined. One mind, one body, one heart, one soul. No evidence of where one or the other began or ended.

They remained entwined in the early hours of the morning. "Cowboy?"

"Ummm?"

"You have no regrets, do you?"

"Ummm? Regrets? Oh, not a one. You?"

"Never! I understand why you felt the way you did before but it didn't work your way. My way wasn't perfect but together we "Always" work through whatever we need to and we're stronger for it. You, me, our girls, whatever we have to do."

For a moment they were both quiet. Then they rolled to face one another. Cuddled closer, if that was possible. Then together with a smile, they kissed, then in unison "Always".

Fini


End file.
